


one week (and many more to come)

by baespark (changmincafe)



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changmincafe/pseuds/baespark
Summary: "Where's Wooseok? It's Monday. He'll say yes to the first person who confesses to him today!""At every end of the week, he says exactly this. 'Sorry, I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up.'""You haven't gotten a confession yet this week? Then how about it?" Wooseok's questioning gaze falls at him."Go out with me this week. What do you think?"Heavily based on the manga "Seven Days" by Rihito Takarai.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! All the major characters in this fanfiction are high school seniors. Except Gong Seungyeon and Wooseok's brother are university sophomores!
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!

How do you fall in love with someone?

Take a look at their face first. If you're a guy, then the legs. Then maybe the chest. If you're a girl, then the arms. Then maybe the abdomen.

It's all the same, isn't it?

Everything people look at is the appearance.

Seungyoun yawns as he looks down the class window. It's fifteen minutes before the class. The school yard is filled with students, girls and boys trickling into the school with their groups. Some people are alone, some with a large group of students around them.

Someone slaps him in the back.

"Hey!" Seungyoun protests, looking back at the perpetrator. He already knows who it is.

"You shouldn't yawn so widely. It doesn't fit your cold face. It's exactly why you get dumped in a flash!" Jimin scolds him. "What if you get dumped by your new girlfriend. It might even be today."

Seungyoun huffs at her. "I already got dumped, thanks," he said. Jimin stops her movement at that, leaning to the window in front of him. 

"When?"

"Yesterday," Seungyoun answers. Jimin keeps staring at him, so he elaborates. "She said I wasn't the person she thought I was." _The usual_. Jimin shoots him an _I-told-you_ look.

"It's not a pity for me," he starts. "I'm not the one who makes her have fantasies about how I act. If she doesn't like me for me, then I think it's useless to date either."

"Well," Jimin sighs. "That's cause there's a huge difference between your look and your personality. When you're doing archery, something in you looks stoic, and the smile you flash when the arrow hits. It makes you look like a prince, I guess. But you're." She gives him a look. "A crazy guy hard to find in Seoul."

"Hey, that's being funny!" He defends. "I'm not as princely as anyone thinks I am. Maybe I should date someone realistic like you." 

"What about it, wanna try?"

"Sure, why not?"

A hand slaps the back of his head again. "Don't agree! Disgusting!" Jimin huffs. Seungyoun snickers. Always so fun to tease. 

"Hey! Wanna order pizza?" Hangyul quips behind them. _Of course._ They were ordering pizza when the conversation of some girls at the school balcony caught their attention.

"Wooseok hasn't come. Is he sick?"

"Yeah! It's Monday, I'm excited. Who will get to be first this week?"

"Wooseok?" Seungyoun mumbles under his breath, eyes staring far. Isn't that the archery guy who rarely comes to practice?

"You don't know about Wooseok?" Jimin asks, eyebrows raised. "Isn't he in archery?"

"He's the weekly boyfriend, isn't he? It's not like he comes to practice."

"Yup. He says yes to any girl who confesses to him on Monday, and then at the end of each week breaks up with each one of them." Hangul says, still browsing through the pizza menu.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up." Jimin says. Seungyoun and Hangyul turns to her. There's a satisfied smile on her face. "He says exactly that to everyone."

"Huh? Jimin, Did you.."

"I went out with him in May!" she grins.

"Why are you so proud of it?" Seungyoun raises his eyebrows. Jimin shrugs. 

"It was a dreamy week. He's perfect." Hangyul and Seungyoun exchange a look.

"We'll never get it, Seungyoun-ah," Hangyul says, finally placing the order. Seungyoun smiles, walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'll wait for the pizza on the school gate!"

\---

_One week boyfriend_ , Seungyoun thinks as he kicks a small pebble in front of him. _How did he treat the girls for them to still speak nicely of him despite the quick break up?_

He sits down on the sidewalk in front of the school gate. I guess he's a really good boyfriend, he finally concludes. A car skids to a halt in front of him, breaking up his line of thoughts. _Is that the pizza?_ He stands up. A Porsche. Guess it's not his pizza.

"Thank you." A man's voice sounds from the car. Inside was a girl, face cool and mature, with a brown long, flowing hair. Wooseok steps out of the car, smiling at the girl. _Huh._

"Wooseok," Seungyoun greets. Wooseok turns to him, shooting back a thin smile. "Seungyoun"

"Was that your girlfriend of the week? She looks mature. Like she's older than 20." Seungyoun says, sinking back into the sidewalk. Wooseok sits next to him.

"You're wrong at both," he said, still wearing the thin smile. Seungyoun shrugs. "Did someone confess to you today?"

"Not yet." He answers.

"Say, do you have a type?" Seungyoun asks despite himself. "Like you like someone mature, or if there's a face you like, or you like someone cheerful."

"How can you know they're your type or not just by looking at the face?" Wooseok says, turning to Seungyoun. "However, I think you have the kind of face that I like," he smiles. Seungyoun raises his eyebrows. He never thought about it, but for some reason, Jimin's proud face and Wooseok's words make him curious. He shifts his gaze into the road.

"Really? Then how about it?"

"Huh?" Seungyoun feels Wooseok's questioning gaze at him. 

"Go out with me this week. What do you think?"


	2. Chapter 1: Monday and Tuesday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Is Wooseok usually this friendly?_ Seungyoun wonders.
> 
> "Go to club practice," Seungyoun says. "See you there!"

"Go out with me this week. What do you think?"

Seungyoun turns to Wooseok. His face is unreadable, mouth slightly open, unmoving. _Guess a guy is a no._ He chuckles at the other, patting his shoulder.

"I'm jo-"

_Beep beep!_

The horn of a motorcycle startles them both. The pizza Seungyoun ordered is there. The characteristic red-painted box at the passenger seat is opened and a box of pizza gets shoved at Seungyoun.

"Here is your order. That'll be thirty thousand won," the driver inquires.

"Ah, yeah," Seungyoun reaches into his pocket, only to realize he forgot to bring his wallet. _How could I forget!_

"Thank you for ordering," the driver says. Seungyoun looks up, confused, and Wooseok stands there, the box of pizza already in his hand. He slightly bows at the driver, and the driver leaves. The box of pizza is then offered to him.

"Sorry, I forgot my wallet. I'll pay you back later," Seungyoun says, taking the pizza. Wooseok smiles.

They walk side by side into the building. Wooseok stops as they reach the intersection, nodding at him.

"I'll be going this way," he says, signaling to the left.

"Ah, I go right."

And then Wooseok left, walking over to the staircases. Seungyoun scratches the back of his head. He hadn't asked which class Wooseok belongs to.

_Well, he can just ask any girl and they'll know anyway._

So Seungyoun walks back into his class, getting attacked by Hangyul right away as he arrives.

The conversation leaves his mind.

\---

"Hey, Seungyoun-ah, let's grab a bite after this," Hangyul sits on his table. Seungyoun shrugs. "Sure, I have nothing to do. What should we get?"

"Ddeokbokki? Burger? Chicken? I don't know, I just wanna eat something," Hangyul replies, popping a candy into his mouth. Seungyoun feels like he forgot something. 

"Seungyoun-ah, someone's looking for you!"

Seungyoun looks out to the door. Wooseok stands there, smiling, and he's instantly reminded. The pizza money! He takes out thirty thousand wons from his wallet and walks to the door. 

"Here! Sorry, I almost forgot. Thanks for paying it for me earlier," he grins, passing the money to Wooseok. The latter receives it with a smile.

"I was thinking if we should go home together," Wooseok says, still wearing the same smile. Seungyoun's brows furrow, looking at Wooseok with a thoughtful expression. 

"Sorry, do you have something to do after?"

"Isn't that you," Seungyoun says. "You have archery practice, don't you?"

"Ah, that," Wooseok smiles, sheepish. "Stop skipping your club activities!" Seungyoun scolds. 

"By the way," Wooseok takes his phone out. "Can we exchange numbers?" 

"Sure," Seungyoun says, taking out his phone too. They exchange their phones, each typing their contact details into each other's phone. _Is he normally this friendly?_ Seungyoun wonders as he types. 

"Oh, Seungyoun," Wooseok speaks suddenly, handing Seungyoun's phone back. "Can I call you Youn? Youn-ah, Younie, something like that?"

"Sure, but why?" Seungyoun raises his eyebrows. Wooseok gives him an unreadable smile. 

"Someone who dumped me," he answers, still smiling, "Her name was Seungyeon too."

Seungyoun looks at his smile, blinking. _So someone like Wooseok had someone he was serious with before_ , he thinks. _I wonder what happened with this Seungyeon._

"Wooseok!"

A girl walks up to them, nodding at Seungyoun before she turns to Wooseok. Seungyoun nods back. 

"Teacher Kim is looking for you," she tells Wooseok. Wooseok nods, thanking the girl. 

"Sorry," Wooseok says again, taking his phone from Seungyoun. "Seems like I'll see you tomorrow."

"Make sure to go to your practice!" Seungyoun tells him. Wooseok smiles as he walks away, nodding at him. Hangyul peeks behind him.

"Huh, you knew that Wooseok guy after all," he says. Seungyoun shakes his head. "I had to borrow money from him because I forgot my wallet this morning."

"Fine," Hangyul hands him his bag. _How nice of him. He must be hungry._

"Chicken?"

"Boneless."

"Ahh!"

\---

Wooseok wakes up with his call ringtone. His phone flashes a familiar name. 

Gong Seungyeon.

He sighs and takes the call. The digital clock on his bedside flashes 5:36 am. 

"Hello?"

"Wooseok-ah! Drive to Myeongdong right now!"

"No," he declines, resolute. Seungyeon whines from the other side. "Why not!"

"I was single yesterday, so it was okay. I'm taken today," he answers. Seungyoun boos at him. "You'll break up with them in a week anyway! What kind of person is it this week?"

Wooseok stops at that. _What kind of person is Cho Seungyoun?_ He thinks of the small number of archery practices he attended before Seungyoun left the group, and answers. "A cool person?"

"Ohh, is he a guy? Better than me?" she says. Wooseok huffs.

"I can't really compare him with you," he says. _Too different. Seungyeon's a whirlwind, and Seungyoun… What kind of person is he?_

Seungyeon snickers from the other side. "That's what I like about you, Wooseok-ah. Let's play during the weekend, okay? Bye!"

 _Beep_. How characteristic for Seungyeon to be hanging up as soon as her business is up. Wooseok puts his phone on the bedside, flopping back into his blanket. His mind drifts towards Seungyoun.

 _Someone as popular as him, I wonder why he's single,_ he thinks. He picks up his phone again, absent-mindedly browsing through his contacts. 

_Cho Seungyoun._

He hovers his finger at the contact. 

_Maybe I'll fall in love this time?_

He presses the name. _Good morning,_ he types into the message box and sends. A reply comes in five minutes. 

_Why would you wake me up at this hour,_ the text reads. Wooseok stares at it. 

_Seungyoun… seems like he is not the person he looks like._

He presses call. The call gets received in a few seconds, and sleepy grumbles went through the phone. 

"Hey! Why would you call me. Now I won't be able to go back to sleep," Seungyoun huffs. Wooseok chuckles a little. "Sorry," he offers. 

"Don't laugh when you're apologizing. It doesn't sound sincere," Seungyoun grumbles. Wooseok thinks it's kind of cute. "Hey, Wooseok," he continues. Wooseok perks up at that. 

"Yes?"

"What club do you belong to, tell me," he says. 

"Archery..?"

"Why do you sound unsure?" Seungyoun huffs. He sounds like a club manager. Wooseok smiles a little. "Show up at practice this morning. I'm going to show up."

"Eh?"

"This is why you don't wake me up so early! I'm taking revenge," Seungyoun says. "See you there!"

_Beep._

Wooseok huffs. That's two this morning, he sits up on his bed. The sky swirl with blue and orange, the sun rising from his slumber.

 _Well, guess he has nothing else to do,_ Wooseok thinks. _Might as well._

\---

Wooseok observes from his place. Seungyoun is at the center of everyone's attention, drawing a bow. There is an air of tranquility around him, like the world has stopped moving around him.

_Whoosh._

The arrow was released. It shoots forward, quick, arriving precisely at the center of the hole. 

"Yes!"

Then there was the eye-crinkling smile, contagious, and Wooseok finds himself controlling his will to smile. Their coach claps. 

"Not dulled even after a seven months break. If you hadn't made that vulgar outburst at the end, it would've been perfect." he said. Wooseok's eyebrow twitches. _Vulgar outburst?_ Seungyoun scratches the back of his head, grinning. 

"Okay, change to third years!" The coach announces. Wooseok takes his place. He exhales. Focus. 

"Go!"

Wooseok draws his bow, eyes straight into the center of the target, aims, and then releases his arrow. The arrow hits the target with a smack.

"Again!"

Seungyoun's eyes bear holes into his back. _To have this kind of revenge_....Wooseok draws his bow. _Smack!_ It hits the target again. 

"Wooseok doesn't show up to practice often but he gets the feeling back right away," a guy voice behind his back. 

Wooseok exhales. _I can hear it, you know_. He takes another arrow. _But maybe it's intentional._

"I know. Being born with talent really makes you-"

"Quiet!"

Seungyoun's voice rings behind him. A small smile makes its way to Wooseok's lips, thankful. The coach's voice resounds again.

"Again!"

Wooseok draws his bow. Eyes right into the center. He releases. 

_Smack!_

Exactly at the center. He looks back as he puts his bow away, meeting Seungyoun's eyes.

 _I've always thought he looks the most beautiful drawing his bow,_ Wooseok thinks. Seungyoun's face morphs into one of his blinding smiles, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching, and Wooseok finds himself smiling back.

_Until today, that is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes the first chapter! I hope the story doesn't feel too rushed. It's still similar with the manga as of now, but I think it'll change a lot around middle to end since I flipped the role of the characters, hehe. Won't it be fun to see~
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading~!


End file.
